Your Lie in April - In The Future
by The Red Liar
Summary: Set a few years after Shigatsu's ending. Arima Kaori, putri tunggal dari Arima Kousei dan Arima Tsubaki, memiliki sifat keras dan hobi bermain biola. Watari Yuuta, putra dari Sang Bintang Sepak Bola, Watari Ryouta, yang periang dan bersemangat. Saat mereka bertemu, saat itu adalah Musim Semi. Dan di Musim Semi itu, sebuah kebohongan dibuat. ((OCs, Future-fic))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I Don't Own Shigatsu.**

**But the plot and my OC's are all mine.**

**Notes:**

**Halo!**

**Nama saya tak penting, tapi panggil saja Red-chan :)**

**Saya sudah menyelesaikan anime **_**Your Lie in April**_**, dan hati saya menjadi hancur. Saya membuat fanfiction ini sebetulnya untuk "menghidupkan" kembali Kaori-chan.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"I Met a Boy at spring"

"Aku Bertemu Dia di Musim Semi"

* * *

"GAAAAHHH! AKU TELAT LAGIII!?"

Seorang gadis lima belas tahun yang (sekali lagi) bangun kesiangan itu segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sekolah. Ketika ia berlari, beberapa lembar _music notes _bertebaran di seluruh lantai kamarnya.

"Aduuuh, Ibuuu! Kok tidak membangunkan akuu?" Keluhnya setelah ia selesai berpakaian untuk seragam sekolahnya, dan sedang (mencoba) merapikan rambut ikal panjang hitam-kemerah-merahannya, sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa di sekeliling kamarnya, mengambil buku ini dan itu yang akan dipelajari hari ini. Oh! Jangan sampai lupa untuk membawa biola kesayangannya juga.

"Ibu sudah membangunkanmu. Tiga kali. Kau dengar? Lalu kau menjawab 'Yaa aku sudah banguun'~. Kau tidur lagi, ya?"

Seorang wanita berambut ikal kemerahan yang diikat berbentuk bola menjawabnya ketika gadis itu sudah turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri meja makan.

Sembari mengambil selembar roti yang diolesi selai _blueberry, _gadis itu menggerutu, "Mestinya Ibu masuk ke kamarku supaya tahu aku sudah benar-benar bangun! Huuuh! Sekarang aku telat lagi!"

"Sudah, sudah,"

Suara seorang pria muncul dan kedua ibu-anak yang siap-siap perang itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Daripada pagi-pagi sudah ribut begini, lebih baik kau segera berangkat ke sekolah, ya 'kan? Kaori-chan?"

Seorang pria berkacamata berambut hitam acak-acakan yang adalah Sang Ayah di keluarga bahagia ini sekali lagi dapat menenangkan suasana.

Arima Kaori, yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia memang sudah telat, langsung berlari secepat kilat keluar rumah,

"BYE BYE IBUU, AYAAH!"

Setelah suara pintu ditutup dengan keras terdengar, rumah itu langsung terasa sepi lagi. Sampai seorang dari mereka memecah keheningan menjadi penuh kehangatan sekali lagi,

"Dasar Kaori-chan. Padahal dia itu sudah lima belas tahun, tetap masih seperti anak kecil." Sang Ibu tertawa kecil sembari melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kurasa dia mendapatkan itu dari dirimu, Tsubaki." Sang Ayah juga ikut tertawa, Tsubaki tersenyum kecut.

"Kau juga sama saja, Kousei."

pagi itu, sekali lagi keluarga Arima mengawali hari dengan tertawa.

* * *

Sambil berlari, Kaori mendengarkan musik _rock _lewat _earphone _yang ia sambungkan ke _handphone-_nya untuk menaikkan semangat.

Ketika ia melewati Taman Kota, tiba-tiba sebuah bola melambung dan hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Kaget, ia langsung berbalik kearah datangnya bola itu.

"Aaah! Maaf, maaf! Bola itu tidak mengenaimu 'kan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat tua yang juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Kaori, menghampirinya sambil mengenakan senyuman "maafin-aku-please-ya?"

Kaori, yang akhirnya tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, langsung memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan galak (yang sepertinya ia dapat dari ibunya).

"Kau itu gimana sih!? Kalau menendang bola tinggi-tinggi begitu 'kan bahaya! Kalau kena kepala orang, gimana!? Apa sih yang kau pikirkan!? Kau bisa membunuhku tahu! BAKA!"

Setelah itu, Kaori langsung berbalik dan kembali berlari menuju sekolah.

Pemuda itu hanya memandangnya keheranan.

* * *

" .MAT."

Kaori menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi bangkunya.

Untungnya masih ada sisa waktu 3 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Itu artinya Kaori tidak harus menerima "serangan" dari ibunya jika ia telat.

Beberapa saat setelah bel berbunyi, guru wali kelas mereka masuk. Aiza Nagi-sensei. Ia adalah guru musik sekaligus wali kelasnya Kaori. Mereka sebetulnya sudah kenal dekat karena Nagi-sensei juga adalah seorang pianis seperti ayahnya, dan lagi, Sensei adalah murid ayahnya.

"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru." Kata Nagi-sensei.

Murid-murid yang lain langsung ribut, membicarakan apakah murid baru ini laki-laki atau perempuan, apakah ia tampan atau cantik.

_Yah, biasa._ Pikir Nagi-sensei, _Pembicaraan anak sekolah._

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang,"

Lalu pintu kelas dibuka dan seorang murid laki-laki masuk kedalam.

Dia berjalan sambil menebar senyum, dengan rambut coklat tua dan seragam yang agak acak-acakan dan kotor, seperti ia habis bermain di tanah sebelum ia sampai di sekolah.

Ketika melihatnya, mata biru Kaori terbelalak. Sementara cowok itu hanya memberi senyuman yang memamerkan giginya.

"Yo! Aku Watari Yuuta, yang suatu saat nanti akan jadi bintang seperti ayahku, mulai saat ini akan menjadi rekan kalian! Salam kenal!"

Saat itu juga, Kaori langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan menunjuk si murid baru,

"Cowok bodoh di taman yang hampir membunuhku!?"

* * *

_Saat itu adalah Musim Semi, ketika aku bertemu dengannya._

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Terima kasih telah membaca chapter pertama ini sampai ke huruf terakhirnya.**

**Sebetulnya, saya tidak tahu apakah harus melanjutkan ini atau tidak. Jika ada yang men-**_**review **_**atau hanya sekedar merespon cerita ini, saya akan melanjutkan ke chapter berikutnya.**

**Chapter-chapter awal memang agak pendek, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memanjangkannya di chapter seterusnya.**

**Saya menunggu kritik dan saran Anda! :)**

**~Red-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Terimakasih semua! Atas reviewnya, favenya, dan follownya!**

**Waah, saya tak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang penasaran dengan cerita ini! Mudah-mudahan aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua!**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Your Lie in April.**

**Warning: Typo(?)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Cowok bodoh di taman yang hampir membunuhku!?"

Seisi kelas terdiam dan terbelalak memandangi Kaori yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak.

Hening.

Masih hening...

"Okee! Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? Kalau begitu, kau boleh duduk di bangku sebelah Arima-san, Watari-kun."

Disaat itulah, Kaori baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah seperti tomat sementara Watari Yuuta berjalan menghampiri bangku yang berada disebelahnya.

"Yo," ucapnya, masih dengan senyuman menyebalkan itu, "Mohon bantuannya, ya! Oh, dan maaf sudah menendang bola itu kearahmu, haha. Oh, sebagai permohonan maaf, aku akan mengajakmu kencan! Gimana? Eemm, Arima, ya? Gimana? Kau pasti tak sabar untuk-"

*BUK*

"JANGAN BICARA LAGI DASAR MESUM!"

Saat itu juga, Kaori menulis Daftar Orang Yang Harus Dibenci dalam otaknya dan nama yang tertera paling atas dan ditulis dengan menggunakan _capslock _adalah:

WATARI YUUTA

* * *

Benar saja dugaannya, Watari Yuuta memang pantas dibenci.  
Selama pelajaran berlangsung, ia terus saja mencoba mengobrol dengan Kaori, dan topik yang digunakan selalu seputar sepak bola atau olahraga lain yang sejenis.

Memangnya seorang Arima Kaori, calon musisi hebat yang akan mengikuti jejak cemerlang ayahnya, akan tertarik dengan bidang olahraga _mainstream _seperti sepak bola? Huh, kau harus bisa membaca kepribadian seorang gadis, Watari Yuuta, atau kau takkan mendapat hati cewek yang kau inginkan.

(Walaupun, sebetulnya Kaori menyukai permainan seperti _baseball _atau _softball... _Karena ibunya adalah mantan atlet kedua permainan tersebut... Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu didepan Watari Yuuta.)

Si Watari Yuuta nampaknya orang yang pantang menyerah. Ia terus berusaha mengobrol dengan Kaori, bahkan di waktu makan siang, dan bahkan sampai waktu sekolah berakhir.

_Ugh._

Begitu bel akhir berbunyi, Kaori langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dan melesat pergi dari kelas dan secara otomatis mengarahkan kakinya untuk menuju Ruang Musik, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sebetulnya ia tak perlu berlari, tapi ia tidak ingin si Watari Yuuta mengikutinya, oleh karena itu dia harus cepat-cepat.

Begitu ia sampai di Ruang Musik, Kaori segera menaruh tas nya di lantai tempat ia biasa menaruhnya, dan mengeluarkan biola kesayangannya dari tempatnya.

Ia memeluk biola itu sebentar sambil berbisik, "Berikanlah permainan indah sekali lagi." Setelah itu, ia berdiri menghadap jendela dan menghirup napas panjang, tersenyum ke langit cerah yang menatap balik padanya lalu mengangguk, seakan-akan langit itu sudah memberinya izin untuk bermain.

Hal itu sudah biasa Kaori lakukan, seperti suatu Ritual Pembukaan yang harus ia lakukan sebelum memainkan biolanya.

Kaori masih ingat, di usianya yang kelima, ia pertama kali pergi ke Konser Musik ayahnya.  
Selama itu, Kaori hanya melihat ayahnya bermain piano di rumahnya, dan belum pernah melihat Kousei mempertunjukkan permainan pianonya diatas panggung seperti ini.  
Saat itu, Kaori duduk di sebelah ibunya di deretan VIP bangku penonton.  
_"Sudah lama Ibu tidak menonton Ayahmu di konser seperti ini," _Kaori teringat ibunya berkata seperti itu dengan senyum hangat diwajahnya ketika ayahnya muncul dari balik tirai diatas panggung dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada para penonton yang hadir.  
Itu adalah saat ketika Kaori berpikir betapa tampan ayahnya ketika mengenakan jas formal biru tua itu.

Konser itu adalah Konser Tunggal Arima Kousei, dimana ia akan memainkan beberapa lagu sekaligus dengan pianonya. Saat itu, usia Kousei adalah dua puluh lima tahun, dan ia telah menjadi seorang pianis terkenal yang sudah dapat mengadakan Konser Tunggal dirinya sendiri.

_"Terima kasih, kepada semuanya yang telah hadir,"_  
Kaori menatap ayahnya yang tengah memberi pembukaan sebelum ia mulai bermain.  
_"Sebelum saya memulai lagu pertama, saya akan mengatakan bahwa lagu ini adalah lagu yang menjadi kesukaan seorang teman lama yang saya kenal di SMP, saat itu adalah Musim Semi..."_  
Saat itu, Kaori melihat ibunya mulai berkaca-baca. Hal itu membuat Kaori keheranan.  
_"Teman lama itu... telah mengubah hidupku. Tanpa dia, mungkin aku takkan berdiri disini dihadapan kalian. Dia seperti Musim Semi... datang tiba-tiba dan mengubah segalanya menjadi berwarna. Dialah yang telah mengajariku banyak hal, dialah yang mengajariku tentang cinta..."_  
Tsubaki sudah terisak dibangkunya, namun ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya.  
_"Dia adalah seseorang yang pernah ada di hatiku, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untukmu. 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' for my dear friend, Miyazono Kaori, sang violinist hebat yang telah mengubah hidupku, terima kasih untuk segalanya."_

Ketika Kousei mulai bermain, walaupun itu hanya sebuah lagu sederhana yang biasa dinyanyikan untuk anak-anak, dan walaupun lagu itu sangat singkat, semua penonton mulai berkaca-kaca.  
Dalam lagu yang dimainkan ayahnya itu, Kaori dapat merasakan perasaan yang dituangkan Kousei ketika memainkannya.  
Perasaan itu seperti sedang membuka sebuah Album Kenangan.  
Ketika kau membuka lembaran pertama, kau dapat melihat foto-fotomu dengan orang-orang yang dekat denganmu. Kau tertawa dan tersenyum. Namun, kemudian kau teringat bahwa itu hanya kenangan, tidak terjadi lagi di hari ini ataupun nanti. Namun, kau tetap menyimpan foto-foto itu. Terus mengingatnya dan menyimpan kenangan indah itu didalam hatimu.

Sejak konser itu, Kaori memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang musisi hebat yang dapat menyentuh perasaan orang lain dengan permainannya juga.

Kembali ke Ruang Musik, Kaori memposisikan biola dibahunya seperti biasa dan memegang _bow _biolanya di tangan satunya, bersiap untuk bermain, sampai tiba-tiba-

"Kau suka musik, ya?"

_Ugh_.

Kaori bersyukur ia tidak lepas kendali atau biola ditangannya ini pasti sudah mendarat di kepala cowok bodoh ini.

Sambil tidak menoleh kearah orang yang tiba-tiba datang ini, Kaori mengerutkan dahinya,

"Ngapain kamu, Watari Yuuta?"

* * *

_Di Musim Semi itu, dia menerobos masuk ke hidupku dan menambah warna didalamnya._

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N: Ditunggu review-nya! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Halo lagi, semua! Saya Red-chan kembali untuk memberi _Chapter 3 _untuk kalian semua!**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk semua review, follow, dan fave nya! Saya sangat tertolong dengan itu :)**

**Saya ingin minta maaf karena telat _update,_ saya sudah lama tidak _on _dan saya kaget ternyata banyak juga yang menunggu kelanjutan _fic _ini!**

**Oke, tanpa menunggu lagi, silahkan dinikmati! *w***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**NOTE!**

**Dalam Chapter ini akan ada adegan permainan musik. Supaya lebih terasa suasananya boleh dengarkan musik yang saya pakai disini:**

watch?v=wznQQv1IOW4

**NOTE!**

**Saya bukan orang yang terlalu mengerti musik, jadi saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penggambarannya.**

* * *

"Ngapain kamu, Watari Yuuta?"

Cowok berambut coklat itu berdiri di ambang pintu Ruang Musik dengan senyuman bodohnya yang biasa.

"Hmm, gimana ya. Aku ingin saja mengikutimu, haha."

_Ugh._

Jika Kaori tidak sayang pada biolanya, ia pasti sudah mencincang si cowok bodoh ini dengannya sekarang juga.

"Sudahlah, aku akan main di konser bulan depan, jadi aku harus latihan. Jangan ganggu aku dan segera pergi sana."

Disaat seperti ini, berlagak jadi cewek judes memang dibutuhkan untuk mengusir para cowok pergi. Biasanya, cowok-cowok yang mencoba mendekati Kaori ia usir dengan cara seperti ini.

Yah, namun nampaknya sifat judes nya ini tidak berpengaruh untuk Watari Yuuta.

"Oh! Gimana kalau aku jadi penontonmu? Dengan begini, kau bisa latihan juga, 'kan? Nuansa ketika berlatih tanpa penonton dan ketika tampil didepan banyak orang kesannya berbeda, lho."

Sebelum Kaori dapat berkata apa-apa, Watari sudah duduk di kursi terdekat di ruangan itu.

_Ugh._

"Kamu ngapain, sih!? Asal kamu tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tampil di Konser Musik, jadi jika aku latihan tanpa penonton juga gak masalah. Sana pergi!"

Sebetulnya itu bohong.  
Kaori memang sudah berkali-kali mengikuti kompetisi musik dan tampil di konser musik bersama ayahnya, tapi ia tetap merasa tegang dan takut sebelum naik ke panggung.  
Dan sejujurnya, Kaori merasa senang karena ada orang yang berniat untuk membantunya selain keluarganya. Tapi tentu saja ia takkan mengatakan hal itu, apalagi didepan cowok yang baru ia kenal.

"Wow! Kau seorang musisi?"

Mata coklat Watari bersinar menatap Kaori dengan penuh perhatian.  
Ia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru menemukan Tuannya.

Walaupun Kaori ingin sekali tidak menjawabnya, ia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan topik tentang musik terlewatkan.

"Hm, yah, kau bisa bilang begitu. Ayahku seorang pianis."  
Kaori memandang biola di tangannya dengan tatapan lembut, seperti ketika kau memandang seorang anak kecil, penuh cinta dan perhatian.

"Hee, jika ayahmu seorang pianis, kenapa kau main biola?"

_Ah, _pikir Kaori, _pertanyaan ini lagi, ya._

"Orang tuaku sering bercerita tentang seorang teman lama mereka," ucap Kaori. "Mereka bilang, dia adalah seseorang yang telah mempersatukan mereka... begitulah. Dia itu seorang _violinist_. Namaku juga diambil dari orang itu. Aku tak pernah mengenalnya, tapi nampaknya ia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi orang tuaku. Makanya aku ingin jadi pemain biola."

Watari mengangguk seakan dia mengerti. "Ayahku juga sering bercerita tentang teman lamanya. Wah, kita punya kesamaan, ya! Bisa jadi kita berjodoh, tuh."

_Ugh._

Kaori teringat lagi kalau orang ini masih berada di Daftar Orang Yang Pantas Dibenci-nya. Mungkin ia bisa menulis namanya di Daftar Orang Mesum-nya juga.

Kaori menghela napas, "Sudahlah. Aku gak peduli lagi kamu mau tetap disitu atau tidak, asal jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Watari hanya senyam-senyum sambil terus duduk di kursi itu, kakinya bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang, seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu ibunya menyediakan kue.

Kaori menghela napas sekali lagi, memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap keberadaan si Watari dan fokus pada biolanya saja.

Ia kembali memposisikan biola di bahunya dan memegang _bow _biolanya di tangan satunya.  
Ketika ia mengarahkan _bow _itu keatas _strings _biolanya, seakan-akan ia sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertempur.  
Seakan _bow _itu adalah suatu pedang yang akan ia pakai untuk melawan iblis.  
Dan ketika Kaori mulai menggesek biolanya, perang itu dimulai.

_The Four Seasons - Winter - by Antonio Vivaldi_

_**(Jika ingin mendengarkan: **_ watch?v=wznQQv1IOW4 _**)**_

Ketika _bow _itu menyentuh _strings-_nya pertama kali, suasana ruangan itu berubah.  
Suasana hangat dan indahnya Musim Semi berubah menjadi dingin dan kejamnya Musim Dingin.

Musim Dingin yang datang secara perlahan... Pertama kali ia datang, ia hanya meniupkan beberapa angin sejuk... Namun tentu saja ia tak berhenti disana.

_Bow _bersentuhan kembali dengan _strings, _tapi tentunya itu bukan seperti kau menyentuh seorang bayi.

Boleh diingat, disini kita sedang berperang.

Musim dingin itu mulai menurunkan salju.  
Salju yang kejam dan dingin, memenuhi semua pandangan.  
Salju yang tak kenal ampun, semua yang terjebak didalamnya akan menghilang, tak tersisa.  
Salju yang menyapu segala yang ada.

Gerakan _bow _mulai melambat.

Badai Salju itu akhirnya berhenti, tapi kau kira itu hanya berhenti disana?

_Bow _kembali menggesek _strings._

Kali ini Musim Dingin memberi hujan es.

Es itu membentuk tombak di udara, turun secara bersamaan, menusuk seluruh permukaan yang telah tertutup salju.

Hasil dari badai salju dan es menutupi ruangan itu. Tak ada permukaan yang tidak terkena dinginnya Musim Dingin itu.

Ketika badai yang kejam dan dingin itu mereda dan akhirnya berhenti, Kaori memejamkan matanya dan mengambil beberapa napas pendek. Beberapa tetes keringat menetes ke lantai dibawahnya.

Tangannya yang memegang _bow _biola bergetar sedikit.

Setelah jeda yang terasa begitu lama, Kaori akhirnya mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya...

...dan melihat Watari duduk dengan mata membesar dan mulut menganga.

Kaori mendengus untuk menahan tawa. "Heh. Kau cuma mau duduk disitu dan menganga, tanpa ada tepuk tangan?" Katanya sambil menurunkan biola dari bahunya dan menaruh tangan satunya di pinggangnya, memasang senyum sombong.

Seperti baru disiram air ketika sedang tidur, Watari berkedip dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, memberi tepuk tangan sekeras ia bisa.

"KEREN!" seru Watari, tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. "Itu keren sekali, Arima-chan! Kau hebat!"

Dengan pipi merona kemerahan, Kaori menaruh biolanya kembali ke tempatnya.  
"Y-ya tentu saja! Aku ini anak dari seorang pianis terkenal. Memainkan lagu seperti ini, sih, biasa buatku."  
Itu memang benar, Kaori memang sudah sering sekali memainkan lagu rumit dengan tempo cepat seperti ini, bahkan terkadang ia memainkan yang lebih sulit. Walau ayahnya lebih senang jika ia memainkan lagu _slow _dengan nada hangat dan lembut, Kaori lebih menyukai lagu _up-beat _dengan tempo yang cepat dan rumit. Itu karena ia berpikir lagu seperti itu lebih cocok untuknya.

"Aku memilih lagu ini untuk dimainkan di konser nanti." Ucap Kaori. "_The Four Seasons: Winter - by A. Vivaldi."_

Watari mengangguk dan berguman. "Hmm, kenapa _Winter? _Bukannya artinya Musim Dingin?"

Kaori mengernyitkan dahi, "Lalu?"

"Aku kira, kau lebih cocok dengan Musim Semi, kau tahu. Cantik dan indah seperti-"

*PLAK*

"DASAR MESUM!"

Kaori baru saja menampar Watari dengan sepatunya.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf..."

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, Kaori akhirnya membuka mulut,

"Aku memilihnya karena aku rasa lagu ini paling cocok denganku. Dingin, kejam, dan tak kenal ampun. Yah, itu yang sering mereka katakan. Makanya aku tidak punya teman, haha."

Kaori tertawa, tapi Watari tidak.

"...K-kenapa tampangmu serius gitu?"

Watari terdiam, lalu berkata dengan serius,

"Kau salah besar, Arima-chan,"

Mata coklatnya melebur dengan warna biru mata Kaori.

"Bukan begitu cara kau mengartikan lagu ini."

* * *

_Terkadang aku tidak tahu apakah yang kau katakan itu kebohongan atau kebenaran._

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N: Tolong review-nya? *w***

**Dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi semua Muslim yang baca ini!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Halo lagi, semua! :) Saya, Red-chan, kembali lagi untuk mempersembahkan _Chapter 4! _**

**Terima kasih untuk support-nya dan maaf saya selalu telat ^^;**

**Mungkin akan ada sedikit scene KouseiTsubaki disini *wink wink***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Bukan begitu cara kau mengartikan lagu ini."

Watari berdiri disana menatap mata biru Kaori dengan mata coklatnya yang tajam.  
Kaori terpaku sebentar, menelan ludahnya,

"A-apa yang..."

Kemudian, seperti tersadar dari tidur, dia memelototi Watari dengan _Death Glare_-nya yang terbaik,  
"Apaan sih!? Kamu gak usah sok ngerti soal musik deh!"

"Menurutku," Watari tidak mempedulikan bentakannya Kaori dan terus memandanginya dengan serius, sebelum akhirnya ia melepas tatapan tajamnya dan menggantinya dengan pandangan lembut dan senyum hangat. "Lagu ini mengibaratkan betapa kuatnya kamu."  
Kaori berkedip dan hanya dapat menatap Watari keheranan. Dia ingin membantah ucapan Watari namun ia juga penasaran apa maksudnya.

_Aku kuat?_

"Maksudmu aku seperti orang yang hobi _fitness_? .-. " Kaori mengernyitkan dahi dan melipat lengannya, memandangi Watari dengan tatapan _maksud loe?_  
Tapi Watari malah tertawa kecil.  
"Bukan kuat begitu," katanya. "Tapi hatimu yang kuat."  
"Haaaaaahh? =_= " Kaori makin bingung. "Apaan tuh? Ngaco."  
"Arima-chan itu kuat, seperti Musim Dingin, dan cantik, seperti Musim Semi." Watari masih terus berbicara. "Menurutku, sih, begitu." Dengan senyum bodohnya, Watari kembali nyengir.  
Wajah Kaori merona.  
_Kuat? Cantik? Pembohong._  
"Kamu gak usah sok tahu." Dengan ketusnya, Kaori meraih _strap _tas biolanya dan membalikkan badannya dari Watari.  
"Kamu cuma orang mesum. Tahu apa kamu soal musik? Tahu apa kau tentang _aku? _Jangan dekati aku lagi."  
Kaori pergi, meninggalkan Watari yang masih berdiri disana.  
Dengan langkah kaki berat dan wajah yang masih memerah, Kaori terus menggerutu dalam hati.

_Buat apa dia sok memuji aku?_  
_Ah, dia cuma tipe cowok playboy, dia pasti sudah terbiasa berkata begitu ke cewek-cewek yang desperate banget pengen punya pacar!_  
_Aku bukan cewek macam itu, asal tahu aja ya!_

_"Kuat seperti Musim Dingin dan cantik bagai Musim Semi."_

Kaori memperlambat langkahnya.

"Pembohong." Ucapnya lirih. "Dia bohong."

_Karena orang seperti itu bukan aku._

* * *

"Aku pulang."  
Ketika Kaori sedang melepas sepatunya dan akan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, ibunya datang sambil tersenyum. "Kaori-chan! Kaori-chan!"  
"Ibu, kenapa?" Kaori kebingungan ketika ibunya langsung mengenggam lengannya dan menariknya ke ruang keluarga. "Ibuuu?"  
Di sofa ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk. Berambut coklat dan bermata coklat pula. Ia memasang senyuman yang memamerkan giginya yang berkilau putih bersih.  
Kaori mengernyitkan dahi. _Kenapa paman ini terasa familiar?_  
"Jadi inilah Kao-chan." Ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekati Kaori yang memandanginya aneh. "Hehe. Wajahmu mirip Kousei tapi rambutmu itu dari ibumu ya!" Lelaki ini mulai mengelus-elus rambut ikal panjang Kaori dan sukses membuatnya sebal. _Berani amat orang ini!_  
"Ryouta!" Tsubaki menepuk tangan lelaki ini untuk menyingkirkannya dari kepala anaknya. "Jangan membuatnya kaget, dong! Ah, Kaori-chan," Tsubaki menoleh kearah putrinya sambil menunjuk kearah pria itu dengan jempolnya. "Dia ini Watari Ryouta, teman lama ibu dan ayahmu. Dia sering berkunjung waktu kau masih bayi, tapi pasti kau tidak ingat ya."  
_Watari...?_  
Mata biru Kaori membesar dan ia langsung memasang wajah sebel.  
_Oh God._  
Pantas orang ini tampangnya nyebelin.  
"Kau boleh panggil aku Paman Ryou-kun." Ucap Watari-san sambil nyengir. _Ugh. Lebih nyebelin dari anaknya._  
Kaori berusaha sabar dan sopan didepan yang lebih tua tentunya. "Terimakasih, Ryouta-san."  
"Kau akan disini sampai makan malam?" Kali ini Tsubaki yang berbicara, melangkah menuju dapur. "Ikut makan saja. Kousei pasti senang kalau tahu kau datang."  
"Oke!" Ryouta-san mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku bisa panggil Yuuta kemari, kan?"  
Kaori menganga. _Si Watari Yuuta bakal kesini?_  
"Tentu." Tsubaki menyahut dari dapur. "Kousei akan pulang saat makan malam. Ah, Kaori-chan! Nanti bantu ibu setelah kau mandi ya!"  
Kaori mengangguk pasrah sebelum ia melangkah lemas ke lantai atas dimana kamar dan kamar mandi yang biasa ia gunakan berada.  
_Si Watari Yuuta bakal kesini... gila banget lah._  
Ryouta-san sudah sibuk menyamankan dirinya di sofa dan mata yang melekat ke TV, _channel _olahraga.  
Kaori sempat melirik kearah Ryouta-san sebelum ia melangkah ke lantai atas.  
Ryouta-san memang tampan, itu tidak ia ragukan. Ia tinggi dan tubuhnya atletis, seperti layaknya seorang atlet ternama. Walaupun hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan jeans abu-abu biasa, ia terkesan berkelas.  
Kaori mendengus sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.  
Dia harus menyiapkan mental ketika ia melihat si Watari Yuuta lagi.

_"Kuat dan cantik."_

*blush*  
Kaori langsung menggeleng kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu.

Karena, untuk apa mengingat kata-kata bohong?

* * *

Suasana langsung hening ketika Kaori membukakan pintu untuk si Watari Yuuta yang masih memasang senyum bodohnya itu.  
"Sudah kuduga kamu Arima yang itu!" Ucap Yuuta ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Tidak disangka ternyata orang tua kita berteman baik ya? Ini pasti takdir, Arima-chan! Oh, apa harusnya kupanggil 'Kao-chan'?"  
Kaori tetap cuek sementara Yuuta terus menerus berbicara. Ia sudah terlalu capek meladeni omongan omong kosong dari Yuuta yang ia yakin pastilah hanya kebohongan semata. Semua pujian dan senyuman itu semua bohong, karena Kaori yakin bahwa itu hanya trik Yuuta untuk menarik cewek-cewek. Tapi tentunya Arima Kaori tidak akan pernah termakan kebohongan itu.

Mereka tidak membicarakan tentang persoalan di ruang musik siang itu.

* * *

Kousei berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membulat ketika ia menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Yo!" Ryouta-san nyengir ketika Kousei dengan segera menghampirinya dan memberinya jabat tangan akrab.  
"Ryouta! Seharusnya kau telepon dulu kalau mau datang! Kita bisa makan di luar!" Kousei tertawa ketika Ryouta merangkul bahunya.  
"Datang tiba-tiba bagai bintang jatuh, itulah aku!"

"Selamat datang." Tsubaki muncul dari dapur dan Kousei langsung menghampirinya dan memberi kecupan singkat di jidat istrinya itu. "Aku pulang."  
Kaori langsung menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah sementara kedua Watari tertawa.

"Jadi kalian masih _lovey-dovey _seperti biasa ya." Ryouta nyengir dan mereka tersenyum. "Kalian pacaran sejak kita lulus SMA dan tanpa terasa Kaori-chan sudah sebesar ini," Ryouta melihat kearah Kaori dan tersenyum. "Keluarga kalian ramai ya. Untungnya aku masih punya Yuuta."  
"Aku selalu disini Ayah!" Yuuta tertawa. "Aku gak akan kemana-mana kok."  
Kedua ayah-anak itu saling berpandangan, seperti ada koneksi yang tidak terlihat di mata mereka. Ryouta menghela napas dan langsung memeluk putra satu-satunya itu. "Jangan tinggalkan Ayah juga ya."

Bahkan Kaori yang tidak terlalu mengenal Keluarga Watari juga sudah bisa berasumsi bahwa _sudah tidak ada sosok ibu disana._  
Kaori langsung terdiam melihat sepasang ayah-anak itu berpelukan dan tertawa berdua.  
Kaori belum pernah membayangkan jika ia harus tinggal berdua dengan salah satu dari orang tuanya saja. Bagaimana rasanya untuk mereka?  
Bagaimana mereka masih dapat tersenyum dan tertawa begitu?

Hidup ini penuh kebohongan.

Apa senyuman itu juga bohong?

Kaori hanya bisa terdiam.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: hehe. Yah, scene KouseiTsubaki nya dikit banget :" padahal saya ingin lebih banyak lagi :"**

**Saya tunggu kritik dan saran Anda! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Halo lagi! Red-chan kembali dengan _Chapter 5! _*lambai tangan***

**Sebelumnya, Red-chan ingin minta maaf karena sekali lagi telat _update. _Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan dan kadang jadi sulit cari inspirasi ketika akan menulis, jadilah _chapter _barunya lamaaaaaaaa _update-_nya. *Insert Guilty Emoticon***

**Tapi karena sekarang udah _update, _silahkan dinikmati!**

* * *

Selama makan malam, Yuuta tidak henti-hentinya mencoba mengobrol dengan Kaori tapi tentunya tidak digubris. Dan yang membuat Kaori makin _bad mood_ adalah bagaimana orang tuanya (terutama Ibunya) yang melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan menilai.  
Dan akhirnya, ketika makan malam selesai dan keluarga Watari pulang, Ibunya langsung menghampiri Kaori.  
"Kaori-chan, barusan itu apa!?"  
"A-apanya apa, sih, Bu?"  
Kousei tertawa di belakang.  
"Yuuta-kun melihatmu dengan tatapan _itu_, lho!" Mata Tsubaki berbinar. Kaori menghela napas.  
"Dia cuma melihatku dengan tatapan _playboy_-nya. Nanti juga dia bosan denganku."  
"Jangan gitu, dong, Kaori-chan!" Tsubaki menaruh tangannya di pinggang. "Beri saja dia kesempatan! Siapa tahu kalian bisa berteman baik. Dia masuk di kelasmu, kan?"  
"Ibu." Nada Kaori dingin. "Aku sudah bilang aku gak butuh teman lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan semua kebohongan itu. Sudah ya."  
Dengan langkah dipercepat, Kaori berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.  
Tsubaki memandangi wujud putrinya yang sekarang sudah tidak terlihat lagi dengan tatapan khawatir sebelum ia menghela napas.  
"Bagaimana ini, Kousei? Dia masih berpikir begitu."  
Kousei mencoba menghiburnya dengan menyentuh tangan istrinya dengan lembut.  
"Luka lama memang sulit hilang,"  
Kousei teringat kembali kenangannya di masa SMP dan tentang _gadis itu._  
"Dia perlu waktu. Selama itu, kita hanya harus terus berada di sisinya. Sampai ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak sendirian."  
Wajah samar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum padanya masih dapat dilihat Kousei sampai saat ini, namun setiap kali ia menoleh, ia selalu bersyukur mendapati istrinya yang selalu ada disana. _Tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian._  
"Aku harap kita bisa membantunya lebih dari ini," Tsubaki menghela napas ketika menaruh kepalanya diatas pundak suaminya dan memegang tangannya erat. "_Dia sudah terluka terlalu dalam. Apa waktu dapat menyembuhkannya begitu saja?"_

* * *

Ingatan itu masih segar dalam kepalanya.  
Semua senyum itu, kata-kata manis itu, semua kebohongan itu.  
_Bohong. Bohong. Bohong._

_"Kaori! Kau pintar sekali! Peringkat satu di kelas lagi ya!"_

Pembohong.

_"Kaori, ada yang me-'nembak'-mu lagi? Kau memang cantik sih, hehe!"_

Hentikan senyum palsumu itu.

_"Kami senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu, Kaori!"_

Pembohong.

_Aku tahu betul kebenaran dibalik senyum dan kata-kata mereka._

_**"Si Arima dapat peringkat satu lagi? Dia paling nyogok guru atau sejenisnya 'kan. Dia 'kan kaya. Anak musisi. Hahaha. Otaknya musik doang! Sekolah pake duit!"**_

_Kenapa kebenarannya dikatakan dibelakangku? Apa mereka kira aku tidak tahu?_

_**"Apaan sih si Arima Kaori! Sok cantik banget! Sok akrab gitu ke cowok! Ih jijik banget, kan? Sok baik, sok cantik gitu! Apa bagusnya sih dia? Tampang biasa aja gitu! Malahan pandangannya juga dingin gitu."**_  
_**"Itu gara-gara duitnya 'kan. Dia tajir. Anak musisi, lho."**_  
_**"Dia itu cuma modal harta! Pacaran aja lah sama biola!"**_

_Bahkan biolaku lebih baik dari kalian._

_**"Ih jijik. Aku sekelas sama Arima Kaori lagi. Harus pura-pura baik lagi nih."**_  
_**"Untungnya dia tajir ya! Traktiran terus deh!"**_  
_**"Bagus deh! Jadi ATM keliling! Hahaha!"**_

_Semuanya pembohong._

Kaori menghela napas panjang ketika ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.  
Ia selalu ingin cepat tidur tiap kali ia mengingat tentang _hal itu._

Dulu, Kaori sangat senang dan bangga karena banyak orang-orang baik di sekelilingnya. Ia punya banyak teman.  
Tapi semenjak ia duduk di bangku SMP, ia mulai merasa janggal.  
Ia terkadang mendapati _teman-temannya _mengobrol atau membisikkan sesuatu ketika ia sedang tidak ada disana.  
Karena penasaran, Kaori menguping pembicaraan mereka, dan semua kebenaran itu terbongkar.

Orang-orang yang selama ini ia kenal dan anggap sebagai _teman _hanyalah _para pembohong munafik _yang baik padanya hanya karena reputasinya sebagai: Arima Kaori, putri dari musisi terkenal Arima Kousei.

Sejak itu, Kaori mulai berubah.  
Ia menjauh dari _teman-temannya _dan memperbanyak diri untuk sendirian. Tiap ada yang mencoba baik padanya, ia balas dengan tatapan sinis dan omongan kasar.  
Ia jarang tersenyum di kelas kecuali ketika pelajaran musik.  
Oleh karena itu ia mulai dijuluki _"dingin dan kejam"._

_Semua orang adalah pembohong. Jangan percaya siapapun. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu._

Tentu ada segelintir orang yang menjadi pengecualian, yaitu; orang tuanya dan Nagi-sensei. Merekalah yang paling dipercaya oleh Kaori. Ia tak butuh siapapun lagi. Ia tak butuh pembohong lagi.  
_Ia tak butuh teman kosong lagi._  
Tiba-tiba cuplikan wajah Watari Yuuta yang tersenyum padanya muncul di benak Kaori, namun ia segera menggeleng untuk menghilangkannya.

"Dia juga hanya pembohong. Tak ada gunanya percaya padanya. Ia akan berhenti mendekatiku ketika ia bosan nanti."

_"Kau kuat dan cantik."_

_AGH!_

Kaori menggeleng kepalanya lagi.

"KENAPA KATA-KATA ITU MUNCUL LAGI!?"

Dengan pipi merona entah karena marah atau malu, Kaori menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebalnya, berharap bisa tidur lebih cepat.

"Jangan pikirkan. Jangan pikirkan. Itu cuma bohong. Dia bohong. Semua orang itu pembohong." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia itu pembohong.

...

Tapi percaya sedikit pada kebohongannya... boleh 'kan? Sedikit saja.

"Uuuh! Apa, sih, yang aku pikirkan! Sudah, ah! Ayo tidur, tidur!"

Hari besok, kebohongan apalagi yang akan dia buat?

Tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Kaori membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal dan terlelap.

* * *

_Terkadang aku ingin mencoba percaya pada kebohongan itu, berharap bahwa itulah kebenarannya._  
_-_  
**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N: Ada _hints _Kaori yang dulu, nih QwQ Red-chan jadi baper sendiri. Hm. Hm.**

**Sebetulnya ingin buat lebih panjang lagi tapi udah mentok *gasp* jadi yah... chapter kali ini pendek. Maaf ya.**

_**Review? *w***_


End file.
